Universal Studios Louisiana
Universal Studios Louisiana is a film industry-themed amusement park and the second park at Universal Baton Rouge Resort after Universal's World of Creatures (formerly Universal Metazoa), featuring rides and attractions mostly based on pop culture properties, such as Universal's vast works and licensed properties. It opened on August 14, 2012. Promotional info Lights, camera, action! Welcome to the world premiere movie and television studio-based theme park of Universal Studios Louisiana, where you become a star by riding the most amazing rides, and experience entertainment all based on most-loved motion pictures, television, music, and video game productions come to life. Make sure to greet your favorite stars along the way, all located at eight sections. History TBA Areas Current *'Main Studio Center' - The first of the eight zones of the theme park, centered around movie making. Map info: Step inside to the studio lot of movie and television making. Opening date: 'August 14, 2002 (as Hollywood until March 11, 2012) *'NBC Central - The second zone of the park, featuring media of the NBC. With only three attractions, it is the smallest area of the park. Map info: Welcome to the media world of NBC. Opening date: July 5, 2006. Replaced: New York *'Seussville' - The third section of the park based Dr. Seuss works. Map info: Step inside through pages to the world of beloved Dr. Seuss' storybook classics and characters come to live, filled with the series colorful whimsical attractions that're fun for young and young-in-heart. Opening date: May 16, 2007. *'Egypt' - The fourth section of the park is centered around the horror-adventure film series The Mummy. Map info: Explore through the exotic wasteland of Egypt inspired by The Mummy franchise. Opening date: TBA *'The Wizarding World of Harry Potter at Universal Studios Lousiana' - **'Hogsmeade' **'Diagon Alley' *'Tooniversal '- a section themed to old and modern animation and comics, with the inclusion of four sub-areas. **'Cartoon Network Zone '- themed to Cartoon Network. **'Harvey Street' - themed to DreamWorks' Harvey Street Kids.. Replaced: Springfield **'Despicable Me: Gru's Neighborhood' - TBA **'Looney Tunes Central' - TBA *'Super Power Central '- themed to superheroes of DC Comics and Dark Horse Comics. *'Super Nintendo World at Universal Studios Louisiana' **'Nintendo Plaza' **'Mushroom Kingdom - A Mario Universe' **'Hyrule - The World of Zelda' Former *'Springfield ' - themed to The Simpsons Cancled *'Homestar Runner Land' - announced and planned in 2007-08, it was meant be as a sub-area for Tooniversal area, which the latter that it was supposed to be based on the popular internet cartoon series Homestar Runner. The reason it was scrapped is because there are fewer people who aware the land is based on, in which Homestar Runner is not recognizable enough to be adapted into theme park attractions, despite its wide popularity on the internet. Attractions Universal Studios Louisiana/Attractions Annual events A Celebration of Harry Potter - TBA Mardi Gras '- TBA '''Rock of Glory '- a concert festival featuring various christian rock idols performing with famous christian songs. 'June Concert Week '- a summer concert festival showcasing today's hottest music artists performing songs in different genres, like rock, pop, country, hip-hop, R&B, jazz, etc. Occurring whole month of June. 'GrinchMas in July '- TBA 'Otakunami '- TBA Halloween events * 'Halloween Fun at Universal Studios '- TBA * 'Hollywood of Horror '- TBA 'Joy to the World at Universal Studios '- TBA * '''GrinchMas Parades * Universal's Lights, Camera, Parade! * Mardi Gras Parade * Universal's Holiday Parade Park hours TBA Category:Universal Category:Universal's World of Creatures